Laaksonen Dynasty
The Laaksonen Dynasty is mired in political intrigue and rumors at the best of times, usually due to their connections to the Iron Monks and rather unnaturally meteoric rise to wealth, often despite actions that others consider rather unprofitable affairs. Granted a Letter of Marque in 299.M41 for services to the Imperium, Heimir Ingvar Laaksonen soon found his faith, and his wife's experience commanding an Imperial Troop Transport during the Second Ionian Crusade, rewarded with abundant profits. The dynasty's core business is typically considered to be the transport of pilgrims across several subsectors, with most routes servicing Adamant Prime. A few rivals note that several of the Dynasty's pilgrim ships are salvaged troop transports that have seen few refits toward increasing their capacity for pilgrims, rather than supplies and equipment. Despite the political intrigue, the Laaksonen Dynasty is known by pilgrims throughout Sector Deus as stalward defenders of the faithful, and the presence of their vessels within a convoy is often seen as good omen by pilgrim and pilgrim vessel crew alike. >mfw I have a whole Dynasty page typed up, take a work call for 46 seconds, and turn back to find windows decided to update and delete everything. Omnissiah forgive this one for not utilizing the thrice-blessed publish edits button repeatedly. Notable Members Heimir Ingvar Laaksonen - Letter of Marque Holder. Born on Adamant Prime, Heimir was inducted into the world's military tradition as soon as he was of age. Upon pilgrimage to the Capital, Heimir caught the true fire of faith in the Imperial Creed and soon enough found himself inducted into the Ecclesiarchy and then the Iron Monks. Despite his tempered views marking him as one of the more restrained members of the faction, the then-Confessor was quick to volunteer for front-line duty during the First Ionian Crusade, where he earned a reputation for leading by example and a promotion to Bishop. When Ionium again filled with heresy, he volunteered again for the Second Ionian Crusade and later the Third Ionian Crusade. It would be these later crusades where he would see combat in both the void and upon the ground, most notably during the Liberation of Folkvangr. After the death of his wife in 360.M41, he has seemingly retired to his home world of Adamant Prime. Lassi Tiberius Laaksonen - Eldest Son. NAME - Son. Tilda Daina Laaksonen-Mäkelä - Eldest Daughter. Tilda commands a Heavy Transport and is known to raise the ire of Nestorium when offering excessive sums for vital ores and metals to 'top off' her vessel's holds. Interestingly, her holds tend to be nearly empty when passing by the more independent of Nestorium's suppliers. More than once her husband's escorting vessel has been forced to fend off pirates after such events. Hillar Aatami Laaksonen - Son. A Bishop of the Iron Monks, like his father before him. Hillar lead a group of 'pilgrims' into combat on the Welser Line during the Battle of Barivia. (Operation Tide Breaker) Despite leading 'pilgrims' that were nearly wiped out by the greenskins, Hillar is credited with stabilizing the Welser Line after the loss of the PDF regimental command group to orknoid sabotage. Katrė Terje Laaksonen - Elder twin daughter. Pious and strong-willed, Katrė has forged close ties to the Adeptus Sororitas in Sector Deus. Commanding the light cruiser 'Adamant Templar', she often escorts pilgrim vessels and convoys during her travels. A known associate of Cannoness Amelia Engel, her vessel is often counted upon to transport smaller groups of sororitas to their more peaceful missions. Valeriana Viltautė Laaksonen - Younger twin daughter. Pious and rebelliously strong-willed, Valeriana is often a topic of the various political rumors surrounding the dynasty. Recently 'promoted' to command her father's modified Dictator-class Cruiser as it sits in orbit over Adamant Prime. Rumors attribute this 'promotion' to numerous things, though the two most popular theories as of 364.M41 both involve Alexander Kerr for very different reasons. This may simply be a result of his recent fame. Benedikt Anatoli Laaksonen - Youngest son. Faithful and of sharp mind, Benedikt has operated a growing number of small transports thanks to the conquests of his adopted brothers. Commanding four small transports, he has outfitted three as pilgrim ships and spreads the influence of the White Preachers with the aid of advanced medicae systems upon the pilgrim transports. His original vessel took part in the Mormarkian relief effort organized by Amelia Engel from 326-328.M41, and in 357.M41 he married a Mormarkian woman, adopting her orphaned brothers and sisters as his own children. His increasingly regular stops at Mormark have drawn the attention of Brother Renard as a potential threat. NAME - Adopted Son. Commands a Sword-Class Frigate often found escorting Benedikt Laaksonen's transports. NAME - Adopted Son. Commands a Sword-Class Frigate often found escorting Benedikt Laaksonen's transports. Notable Deceased Members Lt. Cdr. Marina Acone-Laaksonen - Wife. Protheran-born like many Naval Officers given the unenviable task of commanding slow, vulnerable troop transports, Captain Marina Acone met Heimir Laaksonen while the confessor was attached to a regiment aboard her vessel during the Second Ionian Crusade. At the Crusade's end the two were married aboard ship by Acone's commanding officer. Discharged to reserve status to raise her family, Marina volunteered for duty once more alongside her husband during the Third Ionian Crusade. Marina was the cornerstone of the dynasty's early endeavours, calling upon numerous former colleagues to help crew ships claimed by the dynasty by Heimir's bastard son Felix. Marina passed away under hushed circumstances in 360.M41, though it is widely understood to have been a violent end. Maxim Juozapas Laaksonen - Bastard Son. Seeking to redeem the perceived sins of his birth, Maxim joined the Iron Monks and rose to the rank of Confessor. Records indicate that Maxim was slain in 339.M41 upon the Tyrant Class Cruiser Burning Glory over Varda. His remains were never recovered, and believed to be obliterated in battle or lost to the void. Felix Mindaugas Laaksonen - Bastard son. A grown man by the time his father was granted the Letter of Marque, Felix embarked upon pilgrimage to Astrobel, Artoria and Attero in 297.M41. When his vessel and several others were captured by pirates near Phi-929 in 300.M41, Felix and his fellow pilgrims learned that they would be sold as slaves. Seducing a small number of pirates with redemption in the eyes of the God-Emperor, Felix successfully lead an uprising against the outnumbered pirates and a would-be slave buyer. Despite the pirate's leader and the would-be buyer escaping upon their own vessels, the bloody revolt captured a number of small voidships, including the Q-ship that Felix would later command as he hunted for the pirates that escaped. Felix was slain in combat as his Q-ship ambushed a pirate vessel preying upon a pilgrim convoy in 312.M41, having never located the pirate leader nor the would-be buyer that escaped him over a decade prior. Category:Rogue Trader Category:Iron Monks Category:Ecclesiarchy Category:Ionian Veterans Category:Subsector Adamantis